


Not So Long Ago

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, day 6: watching TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not so long ago Castiel became human and decided to join the Winchesters. </p>
<p>It was not so long ago Dean and Cas watched tons of movies and shows just so the fallen angel could understand some pop culture references. </p>
<p>It was not so long ago both of them shared the same bed and found comforting warmth in each other within all the chaos that's happening around them.</p>
<p>It was not so long ago Dean asked Cas to leave for the sake of his brother. </p>
<p>It was not so long ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Okay time for a little angst. Some lines from the poem was from 'If These Sheets Were the States' by All Time Low and some I made up. 
> 
> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 6: Watching TV/Gaming.

_There’s a spot on my bed where you used to lie_

_The warmth gone cold,_

_The memories run dry_

Dean Winchester rolled to his back and reached out only to find a cold empty spot beside him. He sighed as his green eyes fluttered open. The red lights on his bedside clock flashed 2:26 am. He only got two hours of sleep and for him, that’s not enough to keep him going for the day to follow.

He turned to his side and faced the empty half of his bed. That empty half was not so empty long ago. He used to love turning around and facing the most beautiful man. Dean watched him as he slept peacefully with his dark brown unkempt hair and his eyelashes that sat gracefully on his cheeks when his eyes were closed. It was Dean’s past time, watching the fallen angel sleep beside him. 

It was not so long ago when Castiel decided to join them. He fell and turned into a human. He had nowhere to go but with the Winchesters but he also compromised the safety of Sam who had an angel inside him. Dean had to ask him to leave, it was the hardest he’d ever done and it pained him to see Castiel go. After everything, all those sweet moments and tender kisses, the times they would curl up together in bed, Dean still chose to let him go.

_Your scent still lingers_

_But your presence long gone_

_I leave your side empty_

_Incase you come back_

It was not so long ago that they watched tons of movies and shows just so Cas could understand some pop culture references.

_“Come to the right place my young Padawan, you have. Of the Jedi I shall teach you the ways” Dean said when Castiel asked him about watching movies and brushing up on his pop culture._

_“Dean. Why are you speaking like that? What’s a Padawan? Jedi ways?” Castiel asked with a very confused expression._

_“I’m Yoda, the Jedi master, and you are my Padawan. It’s sort of like a Jedi in training.” Dean explained._

_Castiel still looked confused as ever._

_“Never mind. This is why you came to me for help.”_

They watched Star Wars all day, neither of them leaving the bed for anything but to go to the bathroom or grab some snacks. Dean missed those moments. He was more focused on watching Cas than watching the damn movie. He would now laugh at the jokes the characters made because he understood the humor. Dean observed that his eyes would go wide if Cas detected a reference Dean made in one of their conversations.

_“I understand now Dean. A Jedi master trains a youngling called a Padawan. It’s like you’re the Jedi master and I’m the Padawan and you’re training me to become more pop culture savvy.” Castiel said with obvious joy in his eyes. He looked like he reached Nirvana or something._

_“Good. You’re catching up!” Dean said._

_Castiel still had a smile plastered on his face as they continued their Star Wars movie marathon._

It was about 2 in the morning when they’ve finished watching everything and Cas had instantly fallen asleep when the end credits rolled. Dean switched off the TV and DVD player and crawled beside Cas. He let Cas curl up to him, their bodies practically melting together. He let Cas snake his arm around his waist and pull their bodies a little closer. He let Cas rest his head on his chest and let him hear his soft heartbeat in the silence of the night. In return, Cas let Dean wrap his strong arms around his body. Cas let him nuzzle his freckle-filled face in his messy hair. Cas let him and his warmth surround his tired body.

They let each other fall into a deep unconventional comfort.

_This room's become a mausoleum,_

_Filled with relics of regret_

_Paying dues to every moment wasted,_

_On words left unsaid_

It was all about comfort after that because that’s what they all needed at this point. Castiel felt broken with his grace forcedly extracted from him and his family of fallen angels scattered and scared. Dean felt helpless when an angel is inside his brother’s wrecked body, Abbadon was controlling hell, and Castiel had fallen in every way imaginable.

Comfort was what they needed the most. 

In the days that came they stayed in that room and watched as many movies and TV shows as possible. They created their own little world, just Dean and Cas and a bunch of old movies, Indiana Jones this time around. There were no angels, no demons, no Metatron, no Abbadon, nothing but solace of being with each other.

The nights were spent curled up under the blankets with protective arms around each other. Neither of them said a word of what was happening between them but they both accepted whatever it was. Whether it was friendship or love, they didn’t need the clarification because what they needed was the uplifting presence they both gave.

The bed has lost its familiar warmth,

And I am left alone

With little else but memories of you

And the longing emotions we’ve showed 

Presently, Dean stared at the TV and a pile of DVDs stacked on top. He hasn’t touched them ever since he made Cas leave. They weren’t even finished watching Harry Potter yet. Dean guessed that if he continued watching, he might forget about Cas and his aching absence but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. Cas would want to watch it with Dean if he gets back… _when_ he gets back.

He closed his eyes and his hand crept to the empty space. Maybe if he imagined Cas sleeping there beside him, he would be able to fall asleep again. Maybe if he pretended that Cas' arms were wrapped around his waist and the fallen angel's head rested on his chest, everything would feel better again. 

It wasn’t enough to replace the soothing feeling of Cas’ body pressed against him but the thought helps him fall asleep again until the next sleepless night. 


End file.
